1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to solid material separators, and, more particularly to gravity separators which utilize a high velocity water flow to remove heavy materials and which utilize a static water level to control flow discharge of light materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With present day methods of placer mining, raw materials containing silt, vegetation, clay, dirt, sand, gravel, rock, gold, and other substances are taken from the ground and washed and tumbled down a gold retrieving device, such as a sluice box, with large volumes of water. The water used for such mining is usually taken from rivers or creeks and the water returned to the rivers and creeks. Under current methods of mining, the water being returned to the rivers and streams has a severe detrimental impact upon the environment in that the water is returned in a cloudy, muddy, silt suspended condition. While there is presently an attempt to utilize settling ponds, this is impractical because of the size of pond required for the vast volumes of water used and because some of the contaminants continue to remain suspended even after months of settling.
Separators known in the art, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,655 issued to G. L. Wilmot and U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,316, issued to S. E. Ostlund et al, are impractical because of their complexity; because of their lack of capability to provide rapid discharge of heavy materials by a high velocity water jet; and because of lack of control over water-light material discharge ratio.